


Los festejos posteriores

by edelau



Series: Los juegos [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AUTORA: Indehed, M/M, One Shot, Universo Alterno (UA), Época Medieval
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Historia complementaria deEl torneo, dando inicio en la noche del compromiso de Steve y Danny y siguiendo con la mañana posterior.





	Los festejos posteriores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coda: The celebration and the morning after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073112) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [yvarlcris](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/694031/Yvarlcris) y [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

─¿Por qué no lo besáis? ─preguntó Grace, mirándolo con asombrosa inocencia.

Danny se volvió hacia su hija y se inclinó un poco, apoyando las manos en ambas rodillas.

─Lo haría, mas temo que ello hiciera sentir celos a alguien ─indicó, dándole en la nariz con un dedo.

─¿Os referís a mí? ─inquirió ella, y él le sonrió con indulgencia─. Por ventura un poquito...

Danny le decía con regularidad que él guardaba sus besos y abrazos sólo para ella. Tal había sido su tenacidad de no encontrar nunca a alguien con quien acabar casándose por medio del torneo desde la muerte de Rachel que, en lugar de disfrutar de algún que otro devaneo, su centro fue exclusivamente para con su hija.

Mas Grace se había encariñado bastante rápido con Steve, aunque ello no quitaba que pudiera sentirse excluida si Danny empezaba a pasar tanto tiempo con él. Y por ello Danny había decidido que lo mejor sería habituarla paulatinamente a una vida con Steve comprendido en ella.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Él había consentido la asistencia de su joven hija, mas ya no había otros jóvenes alrededor, así que ya iba siendo hora de prepararla para acostarse. Localizó a Jenna, la aya de Grace, rondando cerca a la espera de sus instrucciones, y le indicó que se acercara.

─Es hora de acostarse, Grace.

─Aguardad...

─Sin reparos. Os he permitido quedaros más de lo que correspondería; y sólo la Reina puede igualar ese tiempo. A la cama, ora.

─Está bien ─accedió Grace con un puchero.

─¿Precisáis de mi presencia para arroparos? ─preguntó Danny, consciente aún de la cercanía de Steve, que los veía de soslayo.

─No será necesario. Jenna puede hacerlo. Vos necesitáis pasar tiempo con el caballero Steven ─indicó ella, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

─Muy agradecido ─respondió, y luego ella comenzó a alejarse, aunque antes de tomar de la mano a Jenna, se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr hasta donde estaba Steve conversando junto a otro caballero y se tiró sobre él.

─Princesa, ¿estáis bien? ─inquirió Steve, mirando de ella a su padre.

Ella lo miró y asintió, y le indicó que se inclinara más. Cuando lo hubo hecho, lo besó en la mejilla al igual que había hecho con Danny.

─¿Y eso? ─interrogó Steve.

─Para que no estéis celoso ─manifestó ella, a lo que Steve se limitó a sonreír. Y a continuación, mientras Grace se iba corriendo y salía del gran salón guiada por Jenna, Steve dirigió una mirada curiosa, cuestionándole con ésta a Danny.

Pronto se excusó del otro hombre con el que estaba conversando y caminó hasta reunirse con el rubio.

─¿Debería preguntaros a cuento de qué venía eso?

─Es algo entre padre e hija. No debéis preocuparos ─afirmó Danny haciendo caso omiso.

─Cuéntemelo ─urgió Steve, mirando alrededor─. ¿Le cansa tanto como a mí, la cantidad de gente deseando su buena estrella?

Danny se humedeció los labios para ocultar la sonrisa, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si Steve estaba realmente cortejándolo, iba a presumir que sí. El hombre había mantenido los ojos sobre él toda la noche, y allá a donde fuera, tenía encima una sombra. Lo curioso era lo poco que le importaba ahora. Y la sombra era menos _sombra_ ahora, y más como una manta. Y se sentía seguro conociendo la presencia del otro.

─Ciertamente, estoy más capacitado en el arte de la diplomacia que vos, mas lo admito, se hace... tedioso.

─En ese caso ─habló, ofreciéndole un brazo─, ¿le apetece pasear?

Danny lo aceptó gustoso, pasando su propio brazo.

─Dicen que el aire fresco es beneficioso para uno.

Hicieron caso omiso a las miradas sugerentes de las que eran centro al dirigirse a los jardines. Más allá de los bordes del camino iluminados con antorchas, estaba oscuro y tranquilo, con menos gente alrededor fatigándolos.

Ambos hombres trataban de relajarse ante el tema del matrimonio, pero ello creó un ambiente incómodo entre ellos. Por su parte, Danny permanecía conciliando el concepto de matrimonio con su propia persona, y más aunando el factor Steve.

─¿Cómo os sentís? ─Danny preguntó finalmente mientras paseaban más lentamente por el extenso espacio oscuro, escondidos por los árboles y arbustos; no había nadie alrededor que pudiera escucharlos.

─¿Cómo siento el qué?

Danny se encogió de hombros.

─Vuestro hombro, donde conseguí daros antes en el terreno de juego ─indicó con una sonrisa. Pudo haber formulado una pregunta mucho más seriamente, como qué se sentía estar prometido al heredero de la corona, pero al final prefirió mantener la conversación liviana.

─Está bien. Apenas fue un golpe ─alegó Steve, pero entonces rodó el hombro y no pudo evitar la leve mueca de dolor, haciendo su indiferencia menos creíble.

─Os habría ganado.

─No lo creo ─replicó sin demora; mostrando la confianza en sus propias habilidades. Y luego, pasados unos segundos, el caballero pareció darse cuenta de su propia capacidad para infligir daño, y miró al príncipe con preocupación─. ¿Y cómo está vuestra rodilla? He notado que todavía cojeáis un poco.

─Está un poco hinchada, mas no presenta un gran daño.

Steve guió a Danny hasta un tocón y lo hizo sentarse, sin prestar atención a los gestos de protesta, preocupándose por él con un vestigio de culpa trasluciendo en sus acciones. A Steve no parecía importarle que Danny ocultara su identidad de manera deliberada; todavía pensaba que había sido culpa suya por no reconocer al príncipe aún con la armadura.

─¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que nos casemos? ─indagó Steve de antuvión.

─Bueno, no estoy seguro. Se requerirá tiempo para organizar todo el asunto, establecer contacto con los invitados y esperar a su llegada, algunos a quilómetros y quilómetros de aquí. Si recuerdo bien, mis padres debieron esperar unos meses. ¿Por qué la pregunta, planeando ya vuestra fuga?

─Jamás ─objetó de forma automática la sugerencia de su falta de interés─. Lo cierto es que pensaba en... la noche de bodas.

─Ah ─asintió Danny consabido. Y pasado un instante, resopló y se echó a reír.

─¡Eh! ¿Qué encontráis tan gracioso? ─farfulló aún sonriendo.

─Lo siento, es sólo que, el valiente caballero que proyectáis parece un contraste al hombre nervioso por la idea de compartir el lecho.

─No estoy nervioso, mas... impaciente...

─Oh. ─El cerebro de Danny se detuvo un instante antes de reanudar sus funciones vitales─. Oh, bueno..., está lo que se supone debemos hacer, por supuesto, esperar. Eso es lo esperado... Mas siempre puede haber lagunas...

─¿Lagunas? ─inquirió Steve con una sonrisa maliciosa, tornando el rostro para mirarlo, alzando una mano hasta el del otro─. Esas lagunas prometen...

No se habían besado desde la ceremonia de medallas, o no propiamente al menos. Los esporádicos roces de labios ante la multitud no contaban para Danny, pues habían sido rápidos y comedidos, en cierto modo, y él sabía que un beso con Steve podía ser mucho más que eso, y la anticipación crecía con la mirada en los ojos del otro. E incluso en la oscuridad en la que estaban podía ver claramente como todo lo demás a su alrededor se desvanecía.

Pudo sentir el latido de su corazón acelerándose cuando Steve empezó a tirar de su rostro para acercarlo al suyo. Chocaron sus narices, y sus frentes, y se mezclaron sus alientos mientras el tiempo se ralentizaba. Danny dejó escapar un suave gemido de anhelo y pudo sentir los labios de Steve curvándose en una sonrisa cuando finalmente sus labios se tocaron. Se besaron suavemente al principio, pero rápidamente el beso se volvió más fogoso.

Danny se dejó arropar por la cálida presencia del otro, abriéndose a él. Lucharon por el dominio, al principio, pero al igual que en el campo de juego, Danny sucumbió al dominio del caballero y le permitió tomar el control. Todo Steve parecía desear más, más y más, mientras tiraba de Danny para acercarlo, casi situándolo encima suyo, aferrando su traje y apartando las prendas que estorbaban a su paso, aunque de forma infructuosa. Y la frustración fue evidente cuando le mordió el labio inferior con un gruñido.

Danny estaba en extremo excitado. En el pasado nunca hubiera accedido a dar el control a nadie. Empero, ahí estaba, dándole vueltas a las posibilidades, impaciente por descubrir qué más podría pasar. Y se hallaba tan perdido en las sensaciones, que se olvidó de respirar entre beso y beso, y no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de forma algo brusca, girando la cabeza a un lado. Y Steve lo siguió, sin darse cuenta de su necesidad, buscando sus labios de nuevo, recorriéndole con los suyos la mejilla y la mandíbula. Y recayó sobre Danny detener las cosas, aunque sólo fuera un momento.

Le preocupaba una cosa, tenía una duda...

─Steve, aguarda...

─¿Sucede algo, amado mío? ¿Acaso visteis a alguien? ─inquirió, dirigiendo la mano de manera instintiva a donde normalmente descansaba la empuñadura de su espada. Danny apoyó las suyas sobre el pecho de Steve para detenerlo.

─No, no es eso. Es sólo que... antes ya quise preguntaros acerca de lo que realmente sentís.

─¿Acerca de...?

─Acerca de todo ─replicó Danny─. Vos teníais razón, sobre lo bien que hemos llegado a conocernos, aun sin darnos cuenta. Sé lo mucho que os habéis entregado a vuestra vocación de ser caballero y a vuestra búsqueda. Inclusive si me resulta extraño considerar que yo fuese el objeto de dicha gesta. ¿Empero qué pasará luego?

─¿Luego? Nos casamos ─aseguró Steve─. He dedicado treinta años de mi vida para lograr esto, y no tengo ninguna intención de echarme atrás.

─De eso se trata ─exclamó Danny, agitando las manos en referencia a ellos─. Vos sois un caballero. Habéis dedicado vuestra vida a una misión. Y ahora que está completa, ¿qué más? Todos hemos oído las historias, Steven..., de los caballeros que luchan para hallar un propósito, regodeándose en medio de la confusión del alcohol mientras recuentan sus días de gloria. O aún peor, de esos caballeros que se quitan la vida por el resentimiento de la pérdida de su meta y significado en ésta. Y yo no deseo que eso os pase a vos.

Steve se removió en su sitio, agarró una de sus manos y las posó ambas sobre su muslo.

─¿Acaso creéis que estaré perdido sin una misión?

─¿Que si creo que la vida del castillo podría llegar a aburriros hasta el hartazgo, que llegaréis a desear algo más y que entonces fijaréis vuestra mente en algo nuevo y me dejaréis atrás? Y suena patético cuando lo digo en voz alta, porque supongo que lo es.

─¿Danny, acaso no lo véis? ─resopló Steve, sonriendo con indulgencia─. Mi gesta no ha acabado todavía. Mi gesta es una de por vida y lo ha sido siempre desde que mi padre me la encomendara. Mi gesta es y siempre ha sido vos. Protegeros. Y en todo caso, con nuestra pronta unión, siento que ésta finalmente está comenzando.

No era habitual sorprender a Danny, y Steve lo había logrado dos veces en cuestión de días con sus palabras de dedicación. Y no es que el príncipe dudara de ellas, al menos no se veía capaz ante la seriedad y sinceridad que reflejaba su rostro. Pero él no se sentía digno de entrega, si bien no necesariamente por modestia, mas no creyendo que alguien pudiera ser el objeto de tal amor y dedicación. Como tratándose del cuento de hadas en el que nunca creyó. Y si fuera un mero espectador, se diría a sí mismo que corriera y escapara. Porque tal y como las cosas estaban acaeciendo, el vigor de sus sentimientos, sólo podía acabar en una hecatombe. Mas hizo caso omiso a las dudas y se permitió sentir con el corazón, y se inclinó hacia Steve, permitiéndole al otro que lo abrazara más cerca. Y como una polilla a la llama, deseaba ser el foco de Steve y quería la oportunidad de reciprocarlo.

Fue envuelto en un abrazo, con las manos atrapadas entre sus cuerpos, y no pudo evitar apreciar el calor de los brazos del otro envolviéndolo y manteniendo a raya el frío.

Después de un largo momento, fue Steve quien parló y rompió el pesado silencio.

─¿Mencionabais, antes, algo de unas... lagunas? ─Danny resopló y soltó una carcajada.

Con el sol alto en el cielo, Steve se abrazó a la espalda de Danny para despertarlo con pequeños besos en los hombros y el cuello. Danny soltó un murmullo de contento, recordando la noche anterior, cómo habían retozado un rato en la cama, antes de empezar a conocer de forma pausada el cuerpo del otro, recorriendo cada palmo de la piel contraria, teniendo cuidado de las lesiones infligidas en los últimos días, dándose placer mutuo, y cómo luego se abrazaron y arropados, cayeron rendidos y durmieron durante el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Las puertas de la cambra de Danny fueron abiertas de golpe, y Steve reaccionó al instante, primero para cubrir y proteger al otro, y luego saltando bien lejos de él al reconocer al padre de Danny entrando con grandes zancadas.

Steve, que ya no estaba en la cama, agarró en vano una esquina de la ropa de cama para cubrir su modestia, y mientras tanto, Danny simplemente se tumbó de espaldas y se incorporó lentamente hasta estar sentado.

─¿Padre?

─Es tarde ─indicó el mayor, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Steve, manteniendo el rostro serio y centrado en su hijo─. La corte se preguntaba dónde estabais y aquí os encuentro yo, todavía en la cama.

─Asumo la responsabilidad, Sir Edward ─dijo Steve.

─Trataré con vos luego, joven ─le dijo con el ceño fruncido─. Daniel, tenéis unas responsabilidades que no podéis hacer a un lado en favor de... ─E hizo un gesto señalando al moreno.

─Sir Edward, nosotros no hicimos... ─expresó mientras hacía con ambas manos un gesto de penetración, dejando caer la sábana que tuvo que agacharse a coger de nuevo con la vergüenza mostrándose en su rostro─. Su virtud todavía está intacta para la boda... ─añadió, aclarándose la garganta.

─En serio, padre ─habló Danny, pasándose una mano por la cara. Todavía era pronto y su cerebro no le funcionaba lo suficientemente rápido para apreciar el humor de ver a Steve tan nervioso y actuando de manera tan estúpida─. La fiesta acabó tarde, nadie espera que haga mucho hoy y vos lo sabéis.

El mayor se quedó mirando a los otros dos y al final no pudo contenerse más y estalló en carcajadas.

─Su rostro ─exclamó cuando hubo recuperado un tanto la compostura, pero todavía restregándose uno de los ojos─. ¿Visteis su rostro cuando irrumpí? Impagable.

Danny arqueó ambas cejas e inclinó la cabeza hacia donde Steve permanecía de pie, todavía sin entender, escéptico. El mayor rodeó la cama y se acercó a Steve, quien retrocedió unos pasos, recibió una fuerte palmada en el hombro y fue estirado mientras seguía sosteniendo las sábanas.

─Está bien, hijo. Cuando yo estaba en vuestro lugar...

─Padre, no ─lo detuvo Danny, no queriendo saber nada de lo que sus padres habían hecho en su día.

─Sólo estaba diciendo que todos buscamos las lagunas. Si bien no recuerdo mal, vuestro abuelo no fue tan indulgente al respecto como lo estoy siendo yo ahora ─comentó con melancolía─. Mas vamos ─añadió presto, dándole otra palmada en la espalda al más alto, antes de alejarse hacia a la puerta─. La comida será servida en una hora.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Steve por fin empezó a relajarse y se sentó lentamente en la cama. Parecía que no hubiera parpadeado en todo el rato y que por fin se estuviera permitiendo hacerlo.

─¿Qué acaba de suceder...?

─Mi padre acaba de daros permiso para seguir teniendo relaciones carnales conmigo. Creo... ─respondió Danny, arrugando la nariz.

Steve pareció conformarse y a continuación se deslizó todavía más cerca del otro.

─Y tenemos una hora hasta la comida...

─Ciertamente... ─asintió Danny con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaban de nuevo en la cama─. Oh, mas todo eso de... ─E hizo el mismo gesto sexual con sus dedos y el puño que antes había hecho el moreno─. No volváis a hacerlo nunca.

Fin


End file.
